Shade
'''Shades '''were espionage agents working for the Republic Intelligence. Elite covert operatives trained in assassination, capture, and stealth, Shades were among the Republic's best spy units and, therefore, used in a great capacity during the Clone Wars. They often worked alongside the Clone Intelligence, gathering information that was vital to the war effort. Overview Training Like the Senate Guard, Shade agents only allow birth-born Human volunteers of both genders in the program. Shade candidates are chosen based on an individual's physical abilities and mentality, with the recruitment age ranging from fifteen to twenty-five years old, especially orphans. If the candidate 'survives' the selection process and meets the tall, specific requirements, he or she is then put through tough and gruesome training. However, this is only the first stage; those who pass the standards are then allowed to progress on while those who fail are immediately washed out but are sent to serve the Republic as either Senate Commandos or members of the Red Guard. What is left of the candidates is then placed in an advanced pyschological program which ultimately turns the candidates into fearless, daring, and well-disciplined agents of the Republic. Finally, the candidates are augmented with numerous performance-enhancing but non-lethal drugs, rendering them a force to be reckoned with. The program turns Shades into professionals when it comes to evasive and ninja-like acrobatic stunts. Every Shade agent is implanted with a shock-device as part of the standard integration procedure. The device is programmed such that it will activate and kill the agent if an attempt is made to remove it. If an agent ever went rogue, then Republic Intelligence could remotely activate the device, killing the rogue agent and preventing information from falling into the wrong hands. While this method can be considered morally unsound, it has undeniably kept the peace. To prevent information leakage about the Republic, each Shade is assigned a code number and name for high-level operations. In addition, Shades are trained to possess an unrelenting mentality and, because of this, are extremely tolerant to almost any kind of torture. Equipment Shade agents are trained to wield and adapt to common blasters in the galaxy, should there ever be a need for them to do so. However, they are equipped with some of the Republic's finest weaponry and technology needed to complete their tasks. These include a cloaking device, allowing Shades to become invisible on both scanners and visual sight. Being masters of stealth and inflitration, it is imperative for Shades to be CQCs (Close Quarters Combatants). As such, they are trained on how to effectively wield the Force Pike, Electro-Staff, and Vibrosword as well as small, concealable firearms. Shades also carry a hand-held device on their person. These devices are capable of generating a deflector shield that surrounds the Shade, protecting him or her from conventional blaster fire, though the shield itself has a limit on how much damage it can take. In terms of battle armor, Shades wear skin-tight but fexible and durable suits. The suits, however, have no large form of padding, trading protection for the ability to move quickly. Trivia *"The original name for the page was "Luna", trying to bring about the idea of 'assassins hiding in the darkness of the night, when the moon is up'. But I felt it was too awkward." - ARC Trooper Tal Category:Groups Category:Special Forces Category:Females Category:Males Category:ARC Trooper Tal